1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a receptacle protector of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hardware interfaces such as universal serial bus (USB) ports are often needed in electronic devices for connecting an electronic device to a portable storage device, a media player, or other electronic device to transfer data therebetween. A receptacle protector is needed for protecting the data interface when the data interface is not in use.
A conventional receptacle protector for the hardware interface is often a single piece that is detachable from the electronic device. When the hardware interface is not in use, the receptacle protector covers the hardware interface for protecting the hardware interface. When the hardware interface is in use, the receptacle protector is temporarily detached from the hardware interface. Because the receptacle protector is removed from the electronic device, the receptacle protector may be lost or misplaced resulting in the receptacle being unprotected when not in use.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device having a receptacle protector which is not susceptible to being lost or misplaced.